Princes of the Forest
by Syylph
Summary: A new fawn is born named Kirk and his mother is showing him the wonders of life in the forest. He meets a fawn named Spock who curiously keeps to himself a lot. Little do they know, they will grow up to be soul mates and Princes of the forest! Kirk/Spock


He blinked repetitively, but still, the dim light shining into his eyes was foggy. He nuzzled into something soft; he felt a heartbeat beside his cheek which he found very comforting.

"He's beautiful Winona."

Calm voices chattered around him, all he could do was listen and feel that warm heartbeat. Something wet began to lick at his face; it got into his foggy eyes. Suddenly, he could see. Animals were gathered around everywhere all staring at him, he felt very insecure. "Go on Kirk, you can do it."

Do what?

What were these animals waiting for? A wet nose nudged lightly into his back side. At that moment, the fawn felt the instinct to stand up. He jolted up onto his skinny legs which wobbled back and forth awkwardly. "Take a step Kirk." His mothers soothing voice whispered. Every animal in the crowd gasped as he lurched forward but quickly caught himself on two lanky front legs. They all took in a sigh of relief.

Kirk trotted in circles, he enjoyed this new ability of being able to walk around. The animals all chattered and stared in awe at him like he was something completely new and amazing. Kirk liked this attention and tried to jump around and impress his viewers. Without warning, Kirks stick legs collapsed and he fell into a pile of leaves. Everyone laughed at his silly actions, pointing and goggling at him. Kirk, completely embarrassed, burrowed into his mothers chest and curled up hiding his face. "It's time for you all to leave; the new prince is getting tired." All the animals made a sound of disappointment as they scurried, flew and scattered away back to their homes.

"Kirk."

A harmonious voice murmured into his big ear."Everyone is gone now."

Kirk slowly opened one eye to peak at his surroundings, when he was sure what his mother said was true, he popped his head out and looked up into her peaceful eyes. "Why were all those animals staring at me mother?"

She smiled at him lovingly. "Because you're the new prince, that's why."

Kirk blinked his large liquid eyes. "The new prince?"

"That's right dear, and it's awfully late so I think you should get some sleep. Good night." She touched noses with her son and lay her head down beside him. Those words she had spoken echoed throughout his mind, 'The new prince', words that were meaningless to his new existence. Kirk rest his head down, the thoughts tiring him out until he fell asleep.

It was the just the beginning of spring and the light hit the leaves on the trees leaving beautiful shimmering patterns on the forest floor. Kirk jumped over each one avoiding the light and leaping into the shadowy parts. He lifted his slim neck and looked behind to see him mother walking at a slow pace.

"Hurry up mother!" Kirk had never been more excited in his life. His mother promised that she would show him the other side of the meadow one day, and today was that day. He had never met any other types of deer other than himself, in fact, he had no idea what species he was.

"Mother."

"Yes Kirk?" His mother had finally caught up with him.

"What kind of deer are we?"

"We're white-tailed deer Kirk, see, look at our tails, the under side is white."

Kirk bent his neck low and looked between his legs. Sure enough, his long tail was bright white. His mother let out an amused snort.

"Why are our tails like that mother?"

"They come in handy when we feel danger is around, we flick our tails up to warn other deer close by and stot out of there."

Kirk cocked his head, "What kind of danger?"

The doe leaned in close to her son, "Man."

Hearing that name sent shivers down Kirks spotted back. "What's…Man?" Kirk repeated the phrase, this time in a more trembling manner.

"The greatest enemy of the forest." "Will I ever get to see Man?" His mother nuzzled into the back of his neck,

"Let's hope not."

"Mother, are we almost at the meadow?"

She lifted her slender neck to sniff the air. "Yes, I can smell it nearby."

Kirk's spirits were lifted as he began jumping around excitedly. "Remember Kirk, do not leave my side when we arrive, there will most likely be big herds of deer there and I wouldn't want to loose you." Kirk nodded and trotted slowly beside his mother. Several minutes later, his mother spoke, "We are here." Kirk looked out into the widespread meadow, it was enormous and only a partial bit of it had a herd of strange looking deer. They all had a darker shade of fur with bizarre antlers that were very pointed and erect on top of their heads. Kirk stared in awe at them.

"Can I go say hi?"

"You will stay by my side, come with me."

They began walking towards the crowded herd; there were other white-tailed deer there as well talking with the strange deer. Kirk walked past them, they all ignored him and stood proudly and in a collected stance. They seemed like a peaceful race to Kirk but still gave off some intimidating vibes. He stayed so close to his mother that he was practically walking under her. That was when His mother stopped and he ran right into one of her legs. He toppled over but quickly picked himself back up. He looked around to see if any deer saw him; a tall stag with a broad neck looming over him looked down with a chilling stare. Kirk gulped and quickly turned his gaze back to the doe that his mother was now speaking with. She was a white-tail like him.

"Winona! Is that you? I hardly recognize you since I saw you last season, how are you doing?"

"It's great to see you again Amanda, I'm doing fine."

"That's lovely, oh! And I see you've brought a little one along with you, what's your name dear?"

Kirk looked up into the cheerful does eyes and stood up sturdily. "My name is Kirk and I'm a white-tailed deer."

The two does snorted in quiet laughter. "I can see that sweetie, it's very nice to meet you." She craned her neck back up to his mother. "He's such a darling and will make a handsome buck one day, I'm sure of it."

His mother nodded in agreement and looked down at her son. "Yes, he most definitely will."

"Oh! I must introduce you to my son, he's awfully shy so don't be insulted if he doesn't say anything. Come out Spock!"

A fawn no bigger than Kirk stepped calmly out from behind his mother and walked slowly under her legs. "Now Spock, don't be like that, say hi to these kind deer, they came all the way from the other side of the forest just to see us." Under the influence of his mother, Spock stepped out into the sunlight to face Kirk and his mother. Kirk stared at him, he had never seen a fawn like him before. He had very pointed features with long pointed ears. But what stood out the most was his light grey fur and his black hair that was placed very neatly on top of his head. Spock glared at him unapproved through dark eyes. He spoke flatly.

"Hello."

Kirk gulped. He couldn't make out why this young fawn seemed so intimidating.

"H-hi, I'm Kirk."

The fawn still gave him a blank stare like he couldn't care less what his name was or even his existence. With that, he lifted his nose in the air and trotted off. His mother, the doe named Amanda, had a sorry look on her face.

"Forgive me, my son doesn't seem to be in the mood to have a chat."

Kirk looked both at his mother and at Spocks, when they both seemed distracted with each others words, he bolted out between his mothers legs.

"Kirk! Where are you going? Come back this instance!"

Kirk had to know what was going on with that ignorant fawn. He stotted through the herd of deer's legs trying to keep up with Spock. It was very difficult keeping up with this deer, his legs were longer than Kirks which gave him much greater speed, still Kirk stotted on, he was determined catch up with him.

Kirk saw Spock run out of the herd into the open meadow; he made a sharp turn almost running into a deer's leg. When he was finally out, he watched Spock stot over to the nearby forest. Where was he going? Kirk kept up a steady pace as he followed the fawn into the forest. He leapt over a tree root or a giant rock every so often, but nothing would slow him down. Moments later, he saw Spock stop by a nearby stream. Kirk knelt down in a nearby bush to keep out of sight so he could watch him. Spock looked around for a second or two to check if the coast was clear, then he dipped down low and lapped at the surface of the water.

Kirk saw no more reason to keep in hiding. He stretched out his legs and walked silently over to Spock.

"What are you do-"

Spock was shocked with fright and leapt what seemed 10 feet into the air then fell on his stomach right into the shallow stream.

"I-I'm so sorry! I-"

"Why are you following me?"

Spock looked up at him still sprawled out in the water, giving Kirk a death glare. Kirk shifted his hooves back and forth uneasily.

"I was just curious where you were going."

"Well you're bugging me! Leave me alone!"

Kirk took a step back. Spock stood up and shook his damp fur splattering water in Kirk's eye.

"Hey! That hurt!"

Before Spock could gather himself, Kirk kicked into the water sending a big splash into Spock's face.

"Ow! What do you think you're doing?" Kirk snorted with laughter but Spock stared unimpressed. He sent up droplets that went up Kirks nose making him choke on his laughter. Spock smirked. Kirk looked at him smugly, "Oh now you're gonna get it!" Kirk kicked up water into the air Spock shut his eyes before it got to him. He turned back to Kirk

"You missed m-!" But he had disappeared.

Spock turned around and saw Kirk his cheeks filled with water. Before he could react, Kirk spurted water all over his face. He bleated loudly and kicked up water everywhere. "Now you're just asking for it you White-Tail!"

Minutes had gone by and they were splashing water this way and that all over the place. Each one was completely drenched. Kirk lay down on his stomach on a pile of leaves nearby panting like a dog.

"I think we're even now, don't you think?"

Spock looked over at him, he was lying down with his legs tucked under himself.

"For now."

Kirk grinned at him. Spock merely stared elusively. They looked around and began to notice how dark it was now.

"We'd better find our mothers." Spock said sternly while getting up.

"Aw, but we were having so much fun!" Spock looked at him in a curious manner. "Fun?"

Kirk looked back at him. "Uh, yeah, fun. Haven't you ever heard of that before?" Spock lowered his head slightly. "No. What does it mean to…have fun?"

Kirk couldn't believe this fawn. Hasn't his mother ever taught him about the word or even showed him an example of it? Kirk thought to himself quietly. He realized that maybe this was how his type lived, only depending on complete logic. Kirk looked back at Spock and saw how his expression never changed from the moment they met each other.

"Spock."

He made eye contact with Kirk. "Yes white-tail." Kirk cringed.

"First of all, I have a name, it's Kirk. Secondly…" He walked over to Spock and poked him in the side with his hoof.

"You're it."

Spock stared blankly at Kirk. "Pardon me?"

Kirk smirked at him. "I said, you're it!"

Spock blinked. "I fail to understand the meaning of what you are saying."

Kirk rolled his eyes. "We're playing tag Spock, you have to touch me back if you want to win."

"Ah, a competition I see, what's the reward?"

Kirk snorted. "There is no reward."

"Then I don't see a point to this."

"We're playing a game Spock, ever heard of it? You don't need a prize or anything to have fun."

"Fun…that word again."

Kirk had had enough of Spock's stubborn logic. He shoved his hoof into him and bolted across the other side of the stream. "Come and get me you pointy eared chicken!" Spock, who was slightly disturbed, stared at Kirk with a mysterious cocky look in his eye. Kirk could see that he was finally getting the idea of what a game was. Without warning, Spock leapt over to the other side and almost landed on Kirk but he swiftly moved to the side and stotted away.


End file.
